Dis Squall, c'est encore long ?
by sayuri-geisha
Summary: Squall essaye d'étudier dans sa chambre. Mais Linoa est là. Et elle semble agitée. Traduction de l'anglais : Hey Squall - How much longer ?


Bonjour tout le monde !  
>Cette fois-ci, je ne reviens pas avec des OS écrits de mon propre chef, mais des OS que j'ai traduit de l'anglais :). Le but est simple : m'améliorer ! Je commence doucement avec des petits OS, et aujourd'hui je vous en présente un sur le couple Squall x Linoa de Final Fantasy VIII. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et si jamais vous voyez des maladresses de traduction, prévenez moi :). Pour ma part, je tiens à adresser un GRAND merci à l'auteure pour avoir accepté que je publie son histoire traduite ! Merci !<p>

Titre original : Hey, Squall - How much longer ?  
>Auteure : Alyson Caraway <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dis Squall, c'est encore long ?<strong>

- … Dis Squall ?

- Hum ?

Etant donné que Linoa le dérangeait pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'il s'était assis pour travailler, le ton de sa voix parut stressé. Si sa petite Hibou de la Forêt avait bien remarqué qu'elle le harcelait, elle ne l'admettait pourtant pas.

- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

Squall soupira.

- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, Linoa. Ce sera plus long si tu continues de m'interrompre. Maintenant, j'essaye de me concentrer.

- … Oh. Désolée.

Se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre, Linoa jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux alentours dans l'espoir de trouver une occupation. N'importe quoi. Cette fois, les publications du magasine Armes du mois, l'encyclopédie de Centra, et la difficulté du Triple Triad ne seraient pas suffisants pour elle. Elle s'était déjà assez ennuyée avec ces dernières semaines.

Elle roula sur le sol derrière Squall, tendit le bras vers le lit, et attrapa l'oreiller sur le matelas, avant de revenir à sa position initiale.

Tandis que Linoa l'installait derrière Squall, et posait sa tête dessus, celui-ci sentit le coussin lui frôler le dos et le chatouiller.

- Désolée, répéta-t-elle, en remarquant son dos se crisper à ce contact.

Squall secoua la tête. D'un air absent, il murmura :

- C'est rien.

Alors qu'elle remuait ses orteils et que ses doigts jouaient avec l'un de ses manchons bleus, elle esquissa un demi-sourire, qui s'agrandit ensuite jusqu'aux oreilles. Le désir de fredonner quelque chose en devenait presque irrésistible. La chambre de Squall baignait dans le silence, trop même, et on entendait seulement le bruit assourdissant de son stylo glissant sur les devoirs.

Cela commença tout d'abord par un murmure, Squall pensa d'ailleurs qu'elle testait sa patience et son sang-froid, mais plus il reconnaissait la chanson, plus elle chantait fort. Finalement, au moment où elle termina l'intro et passa au premier refrain, il n'en douta plus.

Linoa, perdue dans sa propre rêverie, ne l'entendit pas poser son stylo. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, sentit son menton se cogner à sa poitrine, et, comme si le monde s'éloignait d'eux, s'immergea avec elle dans la mélodie. En sentant l'oreiller bouger derrière lui, il comprit qu'elle dansait en rythme contre son dos.

Elle sembla se rattraper d'elle-même à la moitié du deuxième couplet puisqu'elle s'arrêta subitement, et s'empourpra, embarrassée d'avoir chanté si fort. Elle leva dans un premier temps la tête et la tourna vers Squall, horrifiée à l'idée qu'elle pourrait voir son stylo baissé dès qu'elle regarderait son travail par-dessus son épaule.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix s'avéra douce et chaleureuse.

Linoa rougit.

- Excuse-moi… J'ai à peine réalisé que je me suis mise à chanter d'un coup.

- Vraiment ? Je suis presque sûr qu'on pouvait t'entendre dans tout le couloir.

Sa blague instaura un silence pesant, et Squall se maudit pour cela. Il faisait rarement des taquineries, par conséquent ses plaisanteries étaient toujours prises au sérieux.

Squall se retourna afin de regarder Linoa, dont les joues s'empourpraient de gêne, et croisa les jambes autour d'elle de sorte à ce qu'il puisse mieux contempler son visage. Le regard juste en dessous du sien, elle le fixait avec nervosité.

- Je rigolais Linoa. C'était… vraiment bien. J'aime cette chanson.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand elle passa d'une expression soucieuse à joyeuse.

- Tu l'aimes ? Je suis surprise que tu la connaisses, à vrai dire.

- Allons, je ne suis pas SI inculte que ça.

Il hésita un moment.

- Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

Linoa laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Eyes on me.

- Ha oui.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin d'une manière qui la faisait fondre, et il pivota à nouveau vers ses papiers. Le grattement du stylo reprit pendant quelques instants, puis se stoppa une fois encore.

- Tu ne comptes pas continuer ? questionna-t-il gentiment, dans un ton qui lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable question sincère, et non d'une requête taquine.

Tout en se mettant sur le ventre et souriant, Linoa se rapprocha et frotta lentement le dos de Squall de haut en bas avec son front. Suite à ce geste d'affection, et même si elle ne pouvait le voir, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle recommença à fredonner et il se remit au travail au son de la chanson nostalgique, bien qu'il ne sût pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi heureux. Peut-être était-ce la chaleur dans sa voix lorsqu'elle la chantait, ou le contact de sa peau sur son dos, mais quoique cela était… il adorait. Et surtout, il l'adorait elle.


End file.
